green0704fandomcom-20200214-history
GREEN0704
GREEN0704 is known as the creator of the new age, after the great CreepyPasta war, he banded everyone together and remade a harmonious world. Appearance A skinny person with usually a hood around his neck. Wears blue pants and a gray shirt. He has brown hair and green eyes which glow when he's angry. Allies TheDarkGardevoir, SethPlays, ForageForage, Bendy, Lord Magenta, Herobrine, 303, Makoto, Null, Helpers #1-100, ShadowShard (On some occasions), and others. Bio A kid who fended off Batwing4, the interdimensional demon for 30 years until after the great war. Born to a boy named Ryan, and a woman named Clara, he was raised in the U. S. under no recognition he was chosen for his place in the Heroium until he was twelve when he started his training. He became a full member at 14, and begun to lead the Heroium in its 4th age after most of the members were obliterated in a fight with the Negatorium before it's many members left as well. Existing in four realities, he retains knowledge of all four of them in an unknown manner, and often has others ask him about such knowledge and what they could do to make their reality better than the others. No matter what, he considers three of them equal. He hates the fourth one in which ShadowShard rules, but has come to accept his fate in such a harsh reality. Since he is still alive, it is unknown if he is actually immortal, but he ages well, in the Minecraft dimension where he resides, he shows no signs of aging. He currently resides in all four realities, doing what he can in which to help the world. Relationships Makoto Makoto is known to be Green's best friend. While in his Batwing4 state, he has done to control it in most ways and because of ShadowShard's time loop, he managed to record the events and call it Batwing4 Beckons Me. As Batwing4, he managed to control his power in the realities he is alive in and resides living with Green, and being mostly considered a hero. ShadowShard ShadowShard is Green's mortal enemy. Often not, she is seen as an ally, or appearing in dreams, taunting him that he can't defeat her. The relationship between them is unknown how it even stands, and how they act towards each other as allies easily but can return as enemies in the snap of a finger is inexplicable. They see each other in different ways yet somehow they can coexist no matter the situation. They reside as neutral enemies. Herobrine, Null, and 303 His relationship with these three can be summed up in two words: Great Allies. No matter the situation, these four allies attempt to make the best of it and help each other out, depending their position in the reality. Each have different personalities, but it all seems to work out between all of them. The relationship with all of them is well. Trivia •If it is not known by now, his favorite color is Green. •He has an alter ego, known as The Hooded One, and when not under that identity, he often still wears a cloak and only his allies really see his face. •He claims to have as much power as Batwing4, even without supernatural powers. Considering for the most part, he bests Batwing4 in most situations, making this most likely true. •Its unknown wether his current children reside, though he doesn't mention who they are with or who they are. He just mentions he has a son and a daughter. •His greatest fear is to be powerless and oppressed. ShadowShard often takes advantage of this. •He has been known to overreact and get angry about odd things and get over-excited. His friends often know how to deal with this. •He is known to make allies with the most unlikely of people, considering the situation. •He may be considered undead on some occasions, as he has been condemned to Hell before. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Anti-Heros Category:Batwing4 Beckons Me Category:Heroium Category:0704 Crew Category:Batwing4 And Bendy